


Wings

by gratuitousWordsmith



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ???? sure, Animagus, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gratuitousWordsmith/pseuds/gratuitousWordsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry decides to learn to become an animagus this isn't a cliche harry/hedwig fic not at all no way there are no cliches here</p><p>gift for setsuna240 on tumblr because we won that foosball game</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings

**Author's Note:**

> i told jaron if we won that game of foosball id write him harry hedwig and damn it we won so here this is for you jaron its gonna be short and probably suck but who cares
> 
> Fledglings by LordRetro on ffnet was about 99% of the inspiration for this

> You gave me wings, and taught me to fly  
> When I was out there on my own,  
> You gave me wings and brought me to life,  
> And now I need to know  
> If you wanna fly, cause I wanna fly

She teaches you how to fly.

Heavy, she perched on your shoulder as you poured over a dozen books Hermione had brought you. She swayed as you closed the book and set it on the pile with the others. She lifted off and fluttered to the top of the short stack and looked at you.  _What are you waiting for?_  she seemed to ask. 

You were waiting because you were scared. One of the books had mentioned that some people experience an incomplete transition the first time and end up with hooves instead of hands or scales all over for weeks until it wears off. At least only three in five amateur animagi experience that. Out of the other two, one dies immediately and the other becomes a full fledged animagus. You were also scared of the idea that maybe you cant become an animal. Dumbledore had mentioned that perhaps becoming an animagus could save your life once again. 

You stand up on shaking limbs and start taking off your shirt. You hadn’t been able to successfully charm your clothes and didn’t fancy asking Hermione for help. This was your skill to learn. Just like your dad had learned. 

You close your eyes, grit your teeth, and feel for the source of magic inside yourself. You find that inner warmth and disconnect your mind and black out.

She runs her beak across your head and nuzzles your side. You open your eyes and straighten up, scaring your pet owl off. You extend your arms, stretching, and just about fall over when they’re followed by a splay of feathers. You sputter out a frantic screech and flap your wings, wings? You’ve done it! You’ve done it! Happy happy you are happy! 

Nearby, Hedwig squawks.  _Shut it_ , she seemed to tell you. _Do you want to get caught?_  Behind her words faint hoots sound. Her snowy figure swoops from her hiding place on the bed.  _Can you fly?_

 _  
_[She taught you to soar](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j3mTPEuFcWk). You forgot how good it felt it good to feel the air whip around you, to fly, with Hedwig. In the past you would circle the quidditch pitch with her at your side. You’d race her, sometimes, too. And now, the same calming effect those races had is intensified tenfold because you can feel it now, the feeling that some people get after a good jog. You can feel it, and its the best feeling in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> waow lame ending idk iim so done wth this its been like three hours since i started oh my god you better like this enough jaron because how the fuck do i write this ship


End file.
